


Good

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Wings, Gabriel Has A Vulva (Good Omens), M/M, Sandalphon Has a Penis (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Gabriel and Sandalphon's bodies meet at the intersection between corporeal and ethereal.





	Good

Gabriel’s fingers tightened in the bedsheets, gripping them so tightly they were threatening to rip, and he shifted forward slightly on his knees, heaving in a sharp little gasp. He liked having a body for a few reasons, but that he liked especially: the sudden rush of cool air over the back of his mouth, his throat, when he drew in a breath through his nose, feeling his lungs inflate, sharpening the myriad sensations on his skin. He could feel it all, feel his knees pressing into the mattress, his palms on their heels, threatening to buckle and leave him on his elbows with his ass in the air, and he could feel Sandalphon up behind him, his belly against Gabriel’s lower back as he leaned right into him, his fingers carding so gently through Gabriel’s feathers that Gabriel could hardly stand it.

Gabriel was wet and open, and he could feel himself _twitching_. He and Sandalphon had drawn lots to decide which of them got the vulva today, and Sandalphon had drawn the short straw, which meant Gabriel was victorious: his cock was buried inside him, stretching his lips apart and leaving him spread, and whenever he moved, Gabriel could _feel_ the friction, the shift of Sandalphon spearing him wide.

“It’s good, isn’t it?” Sandalphon asked, sounding just the slightest bit smug, and Gabriel opened his mouth to reply, but then Sandalphon took a grasp of the muscle beneath his down feathers and _squeezed_ just slightly, and Gabriel babbled out an incoherent noise instead.

Human bodies weren’t meant to have wings attached to them. When they came out, they burst from the body in the way that many angelic and demonic traits did – visibly and ethereally (or occultly) inhuman, not quite tethered to corporeality in the way that one’s hands or feet or bodies were.

When Sandalphon dragged his fingers through Gabriel’s feathers, massaging the muscle underneath, tugging out damaged quills, unknotting tangles, it was like he was reaching into Gabriel’s _soul_ , and Gabriel couldn’t help but whimper.

“Sandalphon,” he moaned, and Sandalphon pressed his fingers a little lower, _squeezing_ at the join where his wings met his back, electric shocks thrilled through Gabriel’s whole body, threatening to leap out of his skin and singe the blankets. He _clenched_ , feeling the slight pulse of Sandalphon’s cock, hearing the lesser angel grunt, and then Sandalphon was thrusting his hips forward, making an obscene slap against the back of Gabriel’s thighs as he did so, raking his nails through the feathers on both sides.

Gabriel _moaned_ , falling onto his elbows and shoving himself back against Sandalphon as best he could, his wings thrown wide, and Sandalphon fell over his back, thrusting into him _hard_.


End file.
